


Bokuto Koutaro e seus três (não) namorados

by josten_aday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Really Domestic, but they are in love, light humor, really - Freeform, they are so stupid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: Bokuto ama seus namorados e quer passar um tempo com eles.Ele acaba descobrindo que nenhum dos três sabem que estão namorando
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Bokuto Koutaro e seus três (não) namorados

**Author's Note:**

> realmente não sei porquê fiz isso, mas foi feito e aí está, espero que gostem :)

É um final de dia entediante de um final de semana entediante.

Não para Bokuto, obviamente. Ele acabou de voltar de um treino extra com seu time e se presenteou com um belo e longo banho. Agora ele cheira como flores na primavera e está aquecido e relaxado jogado no sofá.

Entretanto, todos os outros três parecem meio tensos, provavelmente a semana foi estressante para eles, e isso deixa Bokuto não tão incrivelmente bem, relaxado e contente como gostaria de estar, então ele tem a ideia genial de juntar todos em frente a tv e assistirem algum programa estúpido que todos secretamente gostam.

Ele abraça Kuroo enquanto o moreno cozinha para todos e pergunta como foi seu dia, depois vai até Akaashi, que está encarando a tela da televisão como se ela fosse avançada o suficiente para trocar de canal com o poder da mente (Akaashi e tecnologia não são muito amigos) e Bokuto o ajuda com isso. Por fim, ele invade o quarto de Kenma e o arrasta para ficar um pouco com eles, não se importando com os chutes e xingamentos vindos do gatinho irritado.

Bokuto costuma ter ótimas ideias o tempo inteiro, mas, com certeza, a melhor ideia que ele teve nos últimos tempos foi a de todos eles morarem juntos.

Nem sempre a agenda de Akaashi e Bokuto eram compatíveis e muitas vezes eles se sentiam sozinhos em casa, sem a presença de mais alguém ali, o lugar parecia grande e solitário demais. Akaashi sugeriu um gato, porque eles são fáceis de lidar e gostam de carinho o tempo inteiro (algo importante quando se tem Bokuto em casa).

Então Bokuto perguntou a Kenma se eles tinham um quarto extra no apartamento deles.

Kenma disse que sim.

Agora nunca há silêncio por muito tempo e Bokuto nunca se sente sozinho, ele ama todos eles por isso.

Akaashi está colocando cobertores no grande sofá em forma de L da sala quando ele volta com Kenma nos braços e o põe no meio dos edredons, não se sentindo nenhum pouco ameaçado pelo olhar bravo de Kenma.

Akaashi tenta não rir quando Bokuto começa a enrolar Kenma com um cobertor, o colocando num casulo, mas Kenma vê ele pondo a mão na boca para conter a risada e o chama de traidor.

Kuroo aparece equilibrando uma torre de sanduíches e Akaashi o ajuda a distribuir os lanches, Kenma está controlado em seu casulo agora.

Akaashi se senta na ponta do sofá, Kuroo a sua direita e Kenma está enfiado entre ele e Bokuto.

Eles assistem e comem e Kuroo não para de falar sobre o quanto é ruim esse maldito programa enquanto Akaashi fala dos inúmeros erros técnicos. Bokuto está muito ocupado tentando fazer Kenma parar de ignorá-lo e comer um pouco, então ele não participa muito da sessão de ódio gratuito.

Kenma já está deitado próximo a ele, mas continua chegando mais e mais perto, enrolando-se no tronco de Bokuto e suspirando tranquilamente em seu pescoço.

Kuroo reclama quando Kenma enfia seus pés frios nas pernas dele, mas Bokuto ri quando seu nariz gelado toca sua pele e se afasta dele com uma careta, pegando o rosto do menor com suas mãos e beijando algumas vezes a ponta do nariz de Kenma como se tentasse aquecê-lo, antes de dar um selinho rápido e sem malícia na lateral da sua boca.

Kenma arregala os olhos, reagindo pela primeira vez desde que Bokuto o raptou, sentando-se paralisado em choque, sua cabeça demorando séculos para formar alguma frase coerente para falar.

— Bokuto eu… Kuroo. — Koutaro franze as sobrancelhas e inclina a cabeça para o lado em total confusão. — Eu namoro Kuroo.

E Kuroo está olhando para eles como se não soubesse o que fazer nem dizer. Ele está paralisado também. Não há ódio o suficiente pelo programa para ele voltar os olhos para a televisão.

— Eu sei. — Koutaro responde, mas sua expressão é confusa.

— E você namora Akaashi.

— Eu sei! — Diz alegremente. É tão bom para Bokuto quando relembram a ele que Akaashi _realmente_ o namora.

— Então não… não tente me beijar, Bokuto. — Ele explica como se estivesse tentando ensinar uma criança a escrever.

— Mas eu namoro você também. — Responde como se ele estivesse tentando ensinar uma criança a ler. — Tudo bem se você não gostou. Eu não faço mais. — Bokuto diz sério, mas um pouco cabisbaixo.

Kenma parece estar prestes a ter uma síncope enquanto olha dele para Akaashi e Kuroo, e todos eles parecem querer uma explicação, mas simplesmente não há _nenhuma_.

— Nós não namoramos, Bokuto. O que você está dizendo?

Kenma quase se arrepende de falar o que falou porque Bokuto parece _tão_ machucado e _tão_ ofendido.

— Sim, nós namoramos. — Bokuto diz firme.

— Não, não namoramos. — Kenma está _tão_ confuso que começa a verdadeiramente se questionar.

— Nós moramos juntos.

— Sim, mas…

— Nós dormimos juntos, às vezes.

 _Sim, tudo bem, apenas porque é sempre frio e Bokuto é quente._ Pensa Kenma.

— Kuroo faz café da manhã para todos nós todos os dias — Ele continua pontuando.

— É apenas-

— Eu digo que amo vocês todo dia. — Diz emburrado. — E vocês correspondem.

Kuroo deixa uma risada escapar, mais de incredulidade que qualquer outra coisa.

— Outro dia Akaashi deu banho em Kuroo quando ele ficou doente. E eles estão de mãos dadas agora. — Bokuto termina sua contagem apontando para as mãos juntas deles e os dois mencionados se separam tão rapidamente que parece que tocaram em fogo.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um longo momento e Bokuto está irritado, faz muito tempo que Bokuto não fica irritado dessa forma.

Como os namorados dele ousam dizer que não namoram?

Ele se senta, imitando Kenma, e os encara de braços cruzados, esperando que seja refutado, mas todos eles parecem ter perdido a capacidade de fala.

— Mas eu nunca nem beijei vocês dois. — Kuroo se refere a Akaashi e Bokuto, se defendendo.

— Apenas porque você é um idiota. — Bokuto rebate, abanando a mão em descaso para o melhor amigo.

— Eu também nunca beijei vocês. — Kenma diz como se isso provasse algo.

— Porque você não gosta muito dessas coisas. — Bokuto dá de ombros, falando muito mais suave e compreensível com ele do que com Kuroo. 

Kenma fica em silêncio novamente, achando legal como ele é compreensível e respeitoso. Ele odeia Bokuto por ser assim sempre. 

Akaashi está olhando para a situação como um grande quebra-cabeça que precisa ser resolvido, por isso que ele passou tanto tempo calado, juntar as peças exigia concentração.

— Então nós estamos namorando eles há seis meses?

— Yep. Nós até fomos comemorar fora nosso um mês de namoro, não lembra?

Okay, de fato. Olhando dessa forma parecia mesmo que tinha sido isso, e não apenas um jantar nada romântico porque Kuroo achou que seria uma boa ideia comemorar os 30 dias que eles estavam morando juntos. Eles até dividiram a sobremesa uns com os outros, pelo amor de Deus.

— Tudo bem então. — Akaashi diz num longo suspiro, como se tivesse sido brutalmente derrotado por Bokuto e aceitasse seu trágico fim.

Akaashi então se aproxima novamente de Kuroo e deita sua cabeça no ombro dele, voltando a prestar atenção na porcaria do programa.

Kenma e Kuroo ainda estão se encarando, porque eles têm essa conexão telepática bizarra que Bokuto acha super legal e espera ter um dia com eles também.

— É, tudo bem então. — Eles concordam ao mesmo tempo, Kuroo sorrindo como um cretino ao puxar as pernas de Akaashi para cima do seu colo e dar um beijo estralado na bochecha de Bokuto, que se alegra e fica brilhante como uma lâmpada que Kuroo acabou de acender.

Kenma hesita para voltar a se deitar contra o peito de Bokuto, ainda arisco e olhando para Kuroo em hesitação, os olhos cinzentos de Akaashi encontram os seus dourados e ele sorri, o sorriso do moreno acalma Kenma e em pouco tempo ele está cochilando contra Bokuto, mesmo quando a sessão de ódio gratuito contra o programa péssimo volta.


End file.
